Abandoned
by serenitykid1378
Summary: Kara and Mon-El start dating after Mon-El comes back. Kara basically abandons her friends, family, and duties as Supergirl to be with him.


Kara Danvers had abandoned her friends and family in an effort to be with Mon-El again, she had barely talked with any of the people that she once considered family. She barely did her Supergirl duties for she was always visiting her mother on Argo with Mon-El. It had been several months since she had even spent any time with any of them.

Imra had her heart broken by her husband, who no longer wanted to be married to her. She knew that if they were to take this trip that that might happen, but she thought that the love that she and Mon-El shared was strong. Apparently, it wasn't as strong as she thought that it was and now, she was here in a different time waiting for the moment that Mon-El realized that he was needed back in the future, that she needed him, that their child would need him. She was starting to show, but Mon-El hadn't even noticed.

Lena was devastated when she found out that Kara and Mon-El were back together and then Kara broke her promise of always being there to protect her, when there was an assassination attempt, but Alex, James, and J'onn had saved her. Lena realized that Kara was Supergirl and asked J'onn and Alex what had happened to Supergirl and Kara. They didn't want to admit that Kara was Supergirl, but Lena made a very good case on why they were the same person and that she had known a long time and didn't want to admit it.

J'onn and Alex had decided to have Lena help Brainy and Winn with creating some technology that would help against the humans trying to hurt aliens and the aliens trying to hurt humans. She was at the DEO more often than not. Sam and Ruby had decided to stay in National City and Sam was running L-Corp for Lena when she was at the DEO. James had come around to liking Lena and was taking care of the business at CatCo.

The one big change was that most nights they all spent it together, Lena, J'onn, Imra, Brainy, Winn, Alex, Sam, Ruby, and James, either at the alien bar (which was now okay with Lena being there) or Lena's penthouse (since it was big enough to fit everyone). They all enjoyed each other's company and had become great friends, who they each knew that they would be able to rely on in times of trouble and through heartbreak.

Everyone knew that Lena loved Kara, they had had to pull her out of a deep depression, full of drinking or working to excess. And they knew that Imra loved Mon-El, they were all there for her too knowing that Mon-El was still technically married to her. They knew that she was pregnant and that she didn't want to tell Mon-El because she knew that he didn't want children and she knew that he'd only see it as a burden to have to take care of her and the child.

It was late one night, when Supergirl made an appearance wanting to see if she was needed. She hadn't realized how little time she spent at the DEO anymore and she really just wanted to have the night off so that she and Mon-El could meet up at the alien bar. J'onn had told her that she was not needed and that she could have the night off. And before she could reply J'onn had told Agent Norse that he was in charge and left. J'onn had never been like that toward her, he was like her father, he hadn't even smiled at her like he always did. She felt that something was wrong, but she left it at that, Mon-El was waiting for her at her apartment.

At the alien bar, Lena, Alex, Sam, and Ruby were playing pool on one table, while J'onn, James, Imra, and Winn were playing at another and Brainy watched both games adding in input of what would be the best shot depending on who needed help. They were all having fun and enjoying time together when Lena looked to the door and spotted Kara and Mon-El walking in. Lena's shoulders slumped a little making Alex and the others look to the door and they saw Kara and Mon-El holding hands as they headed toward the bar to grab drinks.

"We should go." Ruby said she like Kara, but she hated seeing her favorite Aunt so sad and she was angry with Kara for hurting her.

"We can go watch movies at your place, Lena." Alex said not liking that Lena was upset and pulled her in to a side hug.

"Sounds good to me." Lena said right before Kara spotted everyone and was heading in their direction with a drink in her hand and Mon-El trailing behind her.

"Hey guys." Kara said with a smile, not noticing that not everyone was happy to see her. "Do you guys want to have drink with us?"

"We were just leaving." Imra said a little anger in her voice.

"Oh okay." Kara replied as she watched everyone grabbing their coats. "Lena, what are you doing here?"

"She has a right to be here." Alex snapped.

"It's an alien bar." Mon-El stated.

"Hey leave them alone." An alien said from the bar not liking Mon-El's tone. "They deserve to be here. You however don't. Leave her alone, she has done a lot of good."

"She's a Luthor." Mon-El exclaimed thinking that would make the alien rethink what he said, but it only made everyone angrier.

"I don't care if she is a Luthor. She is not like her mother and brother. She has helped us. Unlike you guys." Another alien said.

"Let's go guys." James said as he started for the door.

"What do you mean unlike us?" Kara asked confused.

"Lena has done a lot of good for us aliens. She helped Tony and his daughter. She has even donated money to get new pool tables and furniture. She has donated her time to helping us. I haven't seen you two in here for over two years. You have no right to say anything." Another alien stated.

"We're leaving." Alex said as she guided Lena and the others to the door.

"Okay." Kara said sadly, not understanding why they didn't want to spend time with her. "Did we do something to upset you guys?"

"If you have to ask that question, you don't want the answer." Winn said as he helped Lena and Imra put on their coats. "Come on."

Soon the bar was empty other than the aliens already there enjoying their drinks, Lena, Alex, J'onn, Sam, Ruby, James, Winn, Imra, and Brainy all started their walk to Lena's penthouse. They knew that Kara would be listening to them as they left, so they didn't speak they just took hands in theirs or put hands on shoulders to comfort. Once they were at Lena's penthouse, they were all lounging in Lena's living room, J'onn was in the recliner, Winn and James were sharing the love seat, Alex, Sam, and Ruby were on one part of the L shaped couch, while Lena and Imra and Brainy were on the other. They were watching a comedy in hopes that it would make them laugh, when some of them wanted to cry.

But they were interrupted by a knock on the door, no one wanted to answer, they knew that it was Kara and Mon-El wanting to understand why they were upset and left them. J'onn stood and moved to the door, he knew that Kara could hear everyone's heartbeat and knew that this is where everyone was. He wasn't going to let Kara and Mon-El upset anyone any more than they had.

"J'onn?" Kara said as she and Mon-El stood on the door step. "Can we come in?"

"No." J'onn answered.

"J'onn? I just want to understand why everyone's so upset. Mon-El and I want to spend time with you guys." Kara said confusion and sadness in her eyes.

"It's okay J'onn." Lena said from the couch after taking a deep breath.

"Fine, but I don't like this." J'onn said moving out of the way so that Kara and Mon-El could enter.

Kara moved inside followed by Mon-El who looked like he could care less of why they were upset with him, they were taking him away from time with Kara. Alex leaned over to Lena and took her hand in hers, hoping to give her some strength in having to deal with this; Lena had taken Imra's hand in hers hoping to do the same. Lena and Imra didn't want to have to do this, have to talk to Kara and Mon-El, and the others didn't want it just as much.

"Why are you guys upset with us?" Kara asked as she approached the living room, looking around to find everyone watching her and Mon-El with looks of anger or discomfort.

"When was the last time you talked to any of us?" Winn said vehemently.

"What?" Kara said shocked at Winn's anger.

"When was the last time you talked to any of us? Had a long conversation with us? Asked us how our day was going? How we were feeling?"

"I talked to you like last week. We talked about the alien destroying the bridge."

"That was two months ago. But you wouldn't realize that would you." James said just as much anger in his voice as Winn.

"James?" Kara said surprised that he too was angry with her.

"When was the last time you hung out with us?"

"A couple of weeks ago, we had movie night."

"We haven't had a movie night with you in over three months."

"Really?"

"When's the last time you had lunch or dinner with one of us?" Alex demanded an answer.

"I…I don't know." Kara said realizing why they were so angry with her. She hadn't been spending any time with any of them.

Suddenly an alarm went off, "Lena, what is it?" J'onn asked as they all stood and headed for the hologram table.

"There's a fire downtown." Lena said as she showed them where the fire was and where the closest fire department was.

"All right. Imra, Brainy, you and I will handle the fire. The rest of you get the civilians out." J'onn said as motioned for everyone to head up stairs, where Lena's flying vehicle was located to help get them to the destination. Lena, James, Winn, Sam, and Alex quickly headed for the equipment room before heading to the roof, while Imra, Brainy, and J'onn took off for the fire. Kara and Mon-El just watched in shock until it was only them and Ruby left in Lena's penthouse.

"What just happened?" Mon-El asked.

"Lena set that up, so we could still be able to relax, but still be ready to go in case of emergencies." Ruby answered.

"I should go help." Kara said.

"They don't need your help. They have handled a lot worse than a fire."

"But I want to help."

"Well that's a first."

"What do you mean?"

"When was the last time that you help with a mission?"

"Umm…It was a couple days ago."

"Try a couple weeks ago. We have handled all of the dangers in National City for months. You have barely helped for a single month."

"Since when does Lena know my secret?"

"She's always known. And she has been helping the DEO for months, but you wouldn't notice that would you?"

"Ruby!" Sam said as she and the others re-entered the penthouse.

"I'm going to go shower the smell of smoke and the feeling of ash away. You guys are welcome to the other showers." Lena said as she headed for her room, leaving the other three showers for the others.

"James and I will share one." Winn said as he and James headed for one shower.

"Sam and I will share the other." Alex said as she took Sam's hand and pulled her down the hall to another shower.

"You can take the last shower. I'll shower after you." Brainy said to Imra, who nodded and headed for the last shower.

"Since when do Alex and Sam, and James and Winn share a shower?" Kara said in surprise.

"It's been months." J'onn said.

"If you cared you would have known that." Ruby said snipping at Kara.

"Ruby." J'onn said he knew that she was upset with Kara, but Kara still looked confused.

"I know. Sorry J'onn." Ruby said respectfully to J'onn.

Soon everyone was done with their showers and were gathered in the living room again, Kara and Mon-El still stood awkwardly watching everyone as they hugged and congratulated everyone on the good work that they did. Ruby had talked with everyone before they sat down about what she had said to Kara and Mon-El, while they were gone.

"I didn't realize that I haven't been around." Kara said softly.

"Yeah, well you don't have to tell us." Sam stated.

"Are you going to say anything Mon-El? Or are you just going to stand there waiting till you leave. You aren't innocent either." Lena asked.

"I have nothing to say." Mon-El said.

"You're the only one. And you should have something to say to your wife."

Mon-El looked at Lena with such anger and said, "Like what? I told her I wanted a divorce."

"You are an idiot." Brainy stated.

"Brainy…" Imra started.

"I know. I know. But he should know."

"Know what?" Mon-El asked.

"It doesn't matter. You don't matter to me anymore. You are welcome to stay here, be with Kara, but Brainy and I will be returning to the future with my child after he is born." Imra stated hoping that it would shut Mon-El up.

"Child? You're pregnant?" Kara said surprised, while Mon-El just looked bored.

"I'm not going to be a father." Mon-El said surprising Kara, but no one else.

"You don't have to be a father. No one here wants you to be the father. You don't know how to take care or love anyone. We don't need you." Lena stated with venom in her voice.

"Lena's right. We don't need you." Imra said agreeing.

"Imra, Brainy I believe that you will benefit from staying here. They have others in the future that will be able to keep Earth safe." J'onn stated knowing that Brainy and Imra didn't truly want to leave, but they had agreed on telling Mon-El this way to see his reaction.

"They can't stay here." Mon-El stated.

"And why is that? Because they have a duty to the people of Earth? Because they took an oath? An oath and duty that you too are supposed to follow?" Alex asked getting angrier with each question.

"I…I'm not needed there." Mon-El said as he watched Alex reach for her gun, her lead filled gun.

"That's bull shit Mon-El. You swore an oath and have a duty, but that doesn't matter to you, does it? Nothing matters to you except you. Right?" Lena said vehemently with anger storming in her eyes and she leaned forward toward them.

"Don't try to say anything. None of us want to hear it." J'onn said knowing that Mon-El was going to try and convince them that he didn't.

"You can leave." Lena said to Kara and Mon-El.

"Lena…I…I'm sorry that I didn't tell you myself that I was Supergirl." Kara said as she took a step toward Lena, who sat back, away from her.

"It doesn't matter. You break your promises. I don't need you in my life. I have all of these amazing people." Lena stated.

"I…I'm sorry."

"What promises?" Mon-El asked a little upset that Kara would promise Lena something.

"That she would always have me and that I would always protect her. But I haven't broken both of them. I know that you haven't had me, but I always protect you." Kara said taking another step forward, but Alex was up and standing in front of Lena.

"You don't even know." Alex said with so much anger that Kara took a step back.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"Three months ago, there was an assassination attempt on Lena. It was the day I asked you to go check on her, but you said that you and Mon-El were going to Argo to visit your mother. If James, J'onn, and I hadn't gone in your place, Lena wouldn't be here. And ever since then Lena has been training with me at the DEO, but you wouldn't notice that either would you. You haven't even noticed that she's been there more than at L-Corp or CatCo. You haven't noticed how much the rest of us have become a family, a family that you aren't a part of."

"It's okay Alex." Sam said as she stood and wrapped Alex in a hug. She knew how much was hurting not having her sister to be there.

Kara hadn't realized she had hurt her family, her friends. She didn't realize how little time she spent at the DEO, CatCo, or L-Corp. She didn't realize that they had all become the family that she had started and now wasn't a part of. Kara had tears in her eyes as she realized she had lost her friends and family, she had pushed them away. She had been the other woman in an affair, she had gone against everything that she believed should happen in a real good relationship.

Sam pulled Alex back down to sit on their part of the couch and let Kara see Lena, the tears and hurt in her green eyes. Kara had never seen Lena so vulnerable and hurt. It hurt Kara's heart to see it and to finally see why her friends and family were estranged from her. Kara knew that this was her fault too, she was the one to abandon them. And for what? Mon-El? A man that she thought had changed, but hearing him he hadn't changed. He was still the selfish man he always was and never thought of others.

"Come on Kara. Let's get out of here." Mon-El said as he took hold of Kara's arm, but she didn't budge. "Kara?"

"I'm not leaving. You can. You haven't changed from the selfish prince you were on Daxam." Kara said.

"I have too. I am a hero in the future." Mon-El said like a little child.

"In the future, are the key words there, Mon-El. You were never a hero here. You don't care about anyone, but yourself."

"Kara, come on. They…" Mon-El started to say, but Kara punched him to prevent him from continuing.

"Don't you dare say anything against them. They are my friends and family." Kara stated her heat vision starting to activate.

"Kara, please calm down." Lena said standing and taking Kara's hand in hers, making her face her. The heat vision dulled and Kara's eyes appeared looking in to Lena's.

"I'm leaving." Mon-El said not wanting to hear anything else.

"Good." Kara said turning back around to him. "Pack your things in my apartment. When I get back I don't want you or your things to be there."

"Come on Kara. We are in love. We don't need them." Mon-El said.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not in love with you. I thought that we could go back to the way it was, but I can't. I need them in my life. They are my friends and my family."

"Fine." Mon-El said as he stormed out leaving everyone to calm down.

"I really am sorry everyone." Kara said as she looked around the room.

"It's going to take some time to forgive you Kara, but I'm sure we all will." Imra said softly as she rubbed her stomach.

"So, a son?" Sam asked Imra.

"Yes." Imra said with a smile. "I was going to tell you guys earlier, but it just came out with Mon-El."

"It's okay." Lena said giving Imra's hand a squeeze.

"Let's finish our movie." J'onn stated, he wanted to change the feelings in the room to happy and comfortable again.

"You can sit next to me Kara." Lena said as she touched the seat in the corner of the L-shaped couch.

"Sounds good." Kara said and moved to sit next to her and Sam. Brainy started the movie back up and everyone enjoyed the rest of the movie.

After that Kara spent more and more time with everyone, she was now coming to movie or game nights. She went out with them to the alien bar or dinner. She started visiting Lena when she was either at L-Corp or CatCo. She spent time training with Lena and Alex at the DEO. Everything started to get better for them. Imra had her son a few months later, she and Brainy decided to stay here where they could be helpful and be with their new family. Mon-El had had enough of not being a hero in the past and went back to the future in hopes that he would be able to be famous and wanted again.

Sam and Alex got married a little after Lucas, Imra's son, was born. They spent a whole month on honeymoon. Ruby spent that time with Lena at her penthouse and would babysit Lucas when Imra needed to work or have a little break. Winn and James announced that they were going to the courthouse to make it official and be partners.

Everyone knew that they had Kara to rely on again and Kara was there no matter how little or big the issue was. She proved herself to be that person she was before Mon-El had come back. She never abandoned her family ever again.


End file.
